User talk:Empadakamikaze
Welcome! Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 09:15, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Custom Wikia! Please make sure that you understand our Rules and Guidelines. Also, we now utilize Problem-Solving Card Text, which I couldn't help but notice that your Conqueror cards are not up to par regarding PSCT. Please make sure that they are. Your cards are kinda awesome. I would play them all on tcg if they existed on it TheUndeadLord (talk) 03:08, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Well, i don't know if i will, but is most likely that i will as far as i get new ideas. I was thinking about creating more toon cards such as the "Toonder King Rai-oh" xD. And well, i think old archeetypes are the best because we can always surprise these new ones with them TheUndeadLord (talk) 11:02, January 29, 2014 (UTC) I was also thinking about create some other toon cards based on the recent monsters, such as ghostricks (did you ever think how awesome their artwork would be?) But i really don't know how conciliatte their effects with the toon ones TheUndeadLord (talk) 01:47, January 30, 2014 (UTC) You're right. But i won't focus only on toon. I will create some random cards such as my brand new Heaven Hero Photon Phoenix =D TheUndeadLord (talk) 02:24, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Actually, i placed that part because ther are fusions monsters that can be special summoned by other wys before fusion summon with cards like summoner of illusions and metamorphosis, that's why i added it, but i know you went to help me TheUndeadLord (talk) 02:33, January 30, 2014 (UTC) It happens xD. Btw, where can we create/get good artworks for our cards? Also, i liked your "Bark Tree" :P TheUndeadLord (talk) 02:42, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks by the idea. I was creating these cards here to later post them all on ygopro, since they would be a sweet support for my decks xD TheUndeadLord (talk) 02:53, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, once more, thanks. I think we're 2 of the few persons who keeps this site alive, althought i like this place a lot. I must go now.It's getting late for me and i must work tomorrow. Being worker on Brazil isn't very easy :P Eu tinha quase certeza que vc tbm era br ahuaheuhaue TheUndeadLord (talk) 13:32, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you're right. Maybe the persons will try to understand our talks ahahahaha TheUndeadLord (talk) 09:55, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hello Kamikaze. I was thinking about create an archetype with the name of "Nightmare lord". What do you think of this name? TheUndeadLord (talk) 01:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I was trying to make an archetype with a very good effect, but not something nearly invencible, so i will try to input some costs on them, but thanks for the idea. I will check it TheUndeadLord (talk) 12:56, February 2, 2014 (UTC) In matter of atk, they're not really good, but i will create some appropriate cards to power 'em up TheUndeadLord (talk) 18:24, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Sometimes i don't pay attention on the way i write the things. I'm glad you fixed it. Thanks TheUndeadLord (talk) 18:58, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Help is always welcome. Have any idea for a nightmare lord synchro or xyz monster? TheUndeadLord (talk) 19:05, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I just didi one. What do you think of it? =D TheUndeadLord (talk) 19:26, February 2, 2014 (UTC) How'bout my evil hydra? xD TheUndeadLord (talk) 22:31, February 2, 2014 (UTC) This deck is'n only to gain field advantage by destroying monster by battle. They will also try to gain hand advantage, but with a certain cost. About sending the cards from the top of deck, well this won't be like this on evil hydra''s case to give the player more options and not wasting a necessary card xD TheUndeadLord (talk) 13:27, February 3, 2014 (UTC)'' I'm here. I was away from a while because i was working a lot and i was not having any idea lately. And about you? TheUndeadLord (talk) 21:17, February 9, 2014 (UTC) It's not very easy, depending on the cards you want and on how creative you are TheUndeadLord (talk) 21:48, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I think you can create an archetype of machines or psychic named iceborg (a joke with the words iceberg and cyborg) well, i just happened to have this random idea TheUndeadLord (talk) 22:14, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Something similar to borigenes? Well, to create such archetypes yoou woul need to reasearch a lot about Australia and, therefore, about them too TheUndeadLord (talk) 22:38, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Empada o/ TheUndeadLord (talk) 13:09, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Not much, just creating some scary cards suach as "Haunted scarecrow" and you? xD TheUndeadLord (talk) 12:37, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back Well, Shining armor and covered in ash? What are they about? I'm not sure if i can do anything to help, but if can do anything, let me know, then OnePiece (talk) 12:53, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Empada. I heard that you made an archetype called "Covered in Ash". I did the template of that and "In Shining Armor", also I did an archetype similar to the former one called Covered with Flames. Can I make my own Covered in Ash monsters? LHK (contact me) 14:47, April 9, 2014 (UTC) OK, got it. LHK (contact me) 17:10, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Well, i heard a lot of this game. Actually my best friend in real life plays it, but i never really saw how it works. Then, i'm affraid i can't help much on this case, however, if it still interests you, you can create a monster with the effects of raigeki and pot of greed. How'bout it? But i get any idea i let you know OnePiece (talk) 13:02, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Next week maybe, i will pay him a visit, then i can play that game. And about some real cards to support this archetype, i know some. * , , , , and so forth I'm gald you liked it. But the link isn't broken. That is a link of a page that doesn't exist yet. Only a suggestion for you xD OnePiece (talk) 03:14, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Btw, me and LHK are working on some porjects here. We made the template for Template:Insectoid Counterpart, Template:River Styx and also the Template:Dis. Can you rate them for us,please? --OnePiece (talk) 05:01, April 13, 2014 (UTC) The dis, like the River Styx is actually in the divine comedy the 6th circle of hades. We created it with only Spellcasters Fiend and Zombies because they usually fits in the category of DARK monsters, and well, thanks for liking my pun cards ahauahuehauheua OnePiece (talk) 17:29, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Well, 'im kinda busy nowadays but i when i have a time left (and good ideas) i come here to do what i can. Somehow, they're related to Fiends too. Btw, how do you pic each of the Insectoids Counterparts? Can you give any description of them? OnePiece (talk) 17:35, April 13, 2014 (UTC) The sad part of this wiki is the fact that many cards have no artwork. I downloaded Magic Set Editor, but i don't know how to use that stuff OnePiece (talk) 17:44, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Theme Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:13, April 16, 2014 (UTC) It's not about that. The Super-Heavy Warriors are based on Ben Kei. This does not fit that theme. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:51, April 16, 2014 (UTC) And changed the effect. Also, read the Trivia. ueucome bequi, brou xD OnePiece (talk) 00:48, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Not much, i stood away from this place by an while. But i come back here sometimes. I was creating an Archetype named "Kamen Kaze". What did you all this far? OnePiece (talk) 01:03, May 26, 2014 (UTC) MSE Hi, Empada. Just saw that you are using a program called Magic Set Editor (or MSE for short). To make better (and HD) cards, just go here press download and you can make better cards. It has Pendulum Monsters, if you care. Any problems? If yes, post them to my talk page. Thanks. LionHeartKIng (talk) 09:07, May 26, 2014 (UTC) In the folder "MSE with Pendulum" IIRC, there is 2 sub-folders, "data" and "font". Open "font" and copy-past everything into the fonts folder. idk if this works in Windows 8, but it is 100% sure it works on XP and 7. LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:03, May 26, 2014 (UTC) This one is MUCH better than MatrixRegularSmallCaps, by far. Also, if you like numbered effects just like in the OCG, in the effect box, type ! for circled 1, @ for circled 2, # for circled 3, $ for circled 4 and % for circled 5. LionHeartKIng (talk) 08:18, May 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm using it for certain circumstances, and I'll post it only to my own site. Go to my user page, find 1 LionHeartKing wiki and click it. You can contribute it anytime you want. LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:20, May 27, 2014 (UTC) It is NOT very easy. I have made SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO many cards on my old and my new account for about a year contributing every day and this needs much time. On my site I'll post exclusive content and maybe some requests to pop-culture cards. If you want me to make cards, just tell me in my talk page and I'll send you the links of the cards. You can make cards on your own, if you want. LionHeartKIng (talk) 10:17, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Kamen Kaze Yup. You almost got it. But actually, i made them based on the " " and the Kamikazes from the 2nd World War. Well, their effects are based on destroying themselves and other cards on the field, or that activates when they're destroyed by battle or effects.And i never thought about making them with the Fire Kings, but that would be an awesome idea :0 xD --OnePiece (talk) 03:23, May 29, 2014 (UTC) LHK What's the problem. Start work. I ensure that there is not "inconsistence problem" since you can make fun/pop-culture/terrible cards. LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:33, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Flea's Circus Your deck is very creative, bro. Do you think it could work well with the ? xD --OnePiece (talk) 14:31, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I'm just waiting for the time that i can create nice artworks and put these cards on Ygopro. Can we play them when the time comes? --OnePiece (talk) 02:47, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Actually, i'm not. But i really want to OnePiece (talk) 18:32, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Nice artwork xD OnePiece (talk) 09:43, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello OnePiece (talk) 22:40, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Yep. And you? XD OnePiece (talk) 00:05, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Did you get an influenza? xD. Well, lately i'm working, creating more cards, looking the cute girls of my work and i'm happy that in the next day 12 i'm gonna save some good cash xD --OnePiece (talk) 00:19, June 9, 2014 (UTC) So good luck on them. My vacancy are gonna be now only in March of 2015, if i don't die or get resignation before that day xD OnePiece (talk) 00:44, June 9, 2014 (UTC) DHL I ran out of card names, not card ideas. You can help me with the names. LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:42, June 14, 2014 (UTC) You can make your own custom Ghostlings. I currently have no other card ideas than those posted in the template. LionHeartKIng (talk) 10:48, June 16, 2014 (UTC) It isn't considered to be a problem. If you still hesitate, make your own custom "innovative" archetype. I use many innovative decks in the past, like the "Majestic Dancers" and "KMAs". LionHeartKIng (talk) 08:02, June 17, 2014 (UTC) This is not that bad. Take your minus of not making a lot of archetypes as an advantage and start making an archetype that started with a small set of 3-4 cards, then expand it more and more. Making archetypes take time. LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:02, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Why are you so mind-changing, boy? Maybe keep with one card with one effect you won't regret. Like me. Actually, I saw your old account and saw your contribs and you weren't like now. This is your major minus as a CaCer, but this can be fixed if you want. As for your lack of archetypes, make an archetype whose theme will result in a lot of cards (about 5-20 monsters, 1-8 Extra Deck, 1-4 Spells, 1-3 Traps and so). I don't tell you that you will be that dedicated to a single archetype, like what I did on my "Gymnastic HEROes" that I did a full crap of those, as you can see. But an archetype that consists of 10-45 cards is more than welcome. For example, make a Reptile archetype of as many Reptiles as you can remember. No one will criticize you for not having to search a lot to google. It is the best you can do. As for the Covered in Ash, I already forgot my past offer to make some of them. Don't blame of yourself. I will act you as you did on the Covered with Ash if you read all the Gymnastic HEROes and you did a card "Gymnastic HERO - Olley", which isn't either a contortion or a Yoga pose. As I saw about your "Flea's Circus" set. I was thought about making a card on my site (because I'm using a mechanic that here doesn't, and won't be on the surface) that supports that little set. It'll be called "Contortion Larva" (based of Circus Contortion acts (not Trapeze, like your "Trapezist Termite", not much an acrobat, like "Acrobatic Ant", but something similar to the latter. Refuses are accepted as of off-topic card. LionHeartKIng (talk) 11:36, June 18, 2014 (UTC) The so-called mechanic Joining to my site and making your own Plasma Monsters is more than welcome. Also, I think that Chrysalis is the best name, and it gets a some kind of bad aliteration. LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:43, June 18, 2014 (UTC) You are more than welcome to make some cards from your set to the LHK wiki, like Plasmas (which I don't intend to pass it to this site). Also, because I love that series, here is teh list. I have the experience of Insects with the "collaboration" of the Insectoid Counterparts with Theundeadlord, so .... I intend of having some Spell/Trap Support that can swarm with them to be able to summon their Xyzs and in turn the Plasmas even faster than in the real time. And why not posting some cards on pojo? That seems to be a nice promotion. Theundeadlord already did some cards here on the composition threads, so why not you? LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:17, June 19, 2014 (UTC) It is my element, since my favorite monster is a Rank 1 huehuehue. Also, I think that pojo will be the place for you, especially with your cards and combatting your uncertainty with the cards by being able to be reviewed by many other users. And the competition threads are very good, go check them out. LionHeartKIng (talk) 09:16, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, theundeadlord is one of my best friends I acquired on this site. And that laughter was taken from some guys on pojo. LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:00, June 20, 2014 (UTC) It is too balanced idea. Maybe you should do them mid-Level (5, 6) OR high-level (7-9). LionHeartKIng (talk) 11:17, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello pal.How're you doing with your Flea Circus Business? I'm starting a new archetype named "Daighosts".Hmm, what about if you create an monster similar to Entermate Bugondola? Or maybe, for your circus an card named Butter tamer? xD --OnePiece (talk) 03:31, June 23, 2014 (UTC) It is your decision. I think that these limitations are too much for 1900 ATK monsters. Either make it 2000-2200 ATK and low DEF (0-800) and you're OK. LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:33, June 23, 2014 (UTC) It isn't broke. It will be a helpful help in my Lionheart.dek that I currently play. LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:40, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Actually, you're on the right. I like Zombie, but i'm a little sick of them now. These ideas just came out of my head and i placed them here. A tip for a tamer i think would be an Insect that uses something similar to a whip. And you're right, once again. Entertainmate would fit perfetly on these monster xD --OnePiece (talk) 14:29, June 23, 2014 (UTC) On TCG any spider is treated as an insect. But if you're having any problem with that, so you can try the Thirps, instead xD --OnePiece (talk) 22:02, June 23, 2014 (UTC) I search at Google. Oh, is it already finished? So when the shows beggins? :P --OnePiece (talk) 22:08, June 23, 2014 (UTC) I'm not the king of Yu-Gi-Oh! I follow logic. LionHeartKIng (talk) 05:55, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Redirect Redirect deleted. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 03:25, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Friends list Hi, Empada. Tomorrow there will be a one-year anniversary for joining me on pojo. Would you mind placing your name in the friends list that I'm preparing? LionHeartKIng (talk) 06:40, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Actually, here (when I live, which is Greece), today is my anniversary day. It is July 3rd. And I will link the thread, which I will link billions of pages from here from cards I made and loved. LionHeartKIng (talk) 05:45, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Surely a four-digit number. I enjoy this site, because it is a small community. Pojo has some people that are salty scrubs, to be kind. LionHeartKIng (talk) 05:59, July 3, 2014 (UTC) OK. If you are curious, my birthday is in February, so we have a long way ahead us. LionHeartKIng (talk) 06:09, July 3, 2014 (UTC) lel. Also, do you have any ideas for the (P stands for Primordial)? They are all TIME-Attribute, an attribute made by YRPOtaku169. LionHeartKIng (talk) 06:17, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Are you so far full? Also, if you need more info, go check out the page. As Y-tak told me, it has direct support for the " " archetype, but as proven in my "Primordial" archetype, you can omit it. It is more about turn manipulation, such as skipping phases or conducting phases twice. LionHeartKIng (talk) 06:26, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Nope. Similar to CXyzs. LionHeartKIng (talk) 06:34, July 3, 2014 (UTC) No. If you exclude Y-tak's LV monsters, the rest are dumb, so... And as for the P88, do you have name ideas? LionHeartKIng (talk) 06:40, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Maybe Gravitational is the best thing. And maybe it is better to do this with the rest of the Gimmick Puppets. And how much I laughed at Geriatric too. LionHeartKIng (talk) 06:52, July 3, 2014 (UTC)